Lorien Legacies Truth or Dare!
by BluePhoenix14
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory. Four, Five, Six, Marina, Nine, Ella, Sam, Sarah and Adam sit down to play one of Fanfiction's most infamous games: Truth or Dare. Set after the war in which there is a good Five, cause i just think he's a tragic character.
1. Let the games begin

**YAY! Who doesn't love Truth or Dare?**

**This site is seriously lacking in Lorien Legacies T or D, so I decided to write my own. Please send me ideas for truths or dares via review or PM! **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>MARINA<p>

I still have trouble accepting that it's over. Setrakus Ra is dead, and the war is over.

So much has happened. Most of it I try to forget. I remember when Five took a knife for me, securing his place on our side, and shudder, remembering how much blood there was. He tried to help us so many times before then, but we didn't accept him until then. He was a little awkward around us at first. Okay, scratch that. Gigantically awkward, but is slowly wore off, and now I don't feel weird about being near him. He told us everything, why he joined the mogs, and said nothing but sorry for about a month. I forgave him, and I remember Eight fondly, but it's not worth freezing someone every time I hear his name.

Even though I consider Five a good friend now, he's so quiet. Whenever he speaks, which is unusual among itself, it's always quiet, sometimes little more than a whisper. He never gets angry, though I know he was a little pissed when I healed his eye. I know he felt like he needed to suffer for what he did, but it was a prophecy. It was bound to happen one way or another. I know he still blames himself though.

Nine, who also has managed to Five's betrayal behind us and see him as a friend, agrees with me. We constantly scheme ways to make him talk more, or at least louder.

We call ourselves 'Operation Talk-More'.

I make myself a mug of coffee and march into the living room of the penthouse.

After we saved all of humanity, some of Earth's best architects and builders decided that the least they could do was rebuild this place. I know it doesn't feel quite the same to Nine, but he's gotten over it.

"Hey Marshmallow."

I roll my eyes.

I pretend to hate the nickname, but in reality I quite like it. It started when Nine started to call me Mar, as a nickname. I remember being pissed off one day, and Nine said something sarcastic about how sweet I was. And thus, the nickname 'Marshmallow' was born.

I turn around to see Nine sitting on the kitchen bench, grinning at me. I can't help but smile back. Say what you will about Nine, but he has an infectious smile.

"So, does the second member of Operation Talk More have any ideas?"

I laugh, the name of our "secret operation' is pretty dumb, and anyone who has lived with us would know our purpose instantly. Everyone wants Five to talk more, and be more open, but we're the only ones dumb enough to press the issue.

"No, not really, today's been a lazy day for me."

Nine sighs dramatically, shaking his head sadly like I've just killed his kitten. I roll my eyes again and move around the couch towards my room.

Before I go in though, I turn back to Nine.

"Screw this, I'm bored. Let's do something."

Nine brightens.

"Like killing things?"

"Uh, no. I was thinking more along the lines of a game or something."

Nine raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea? Remember the time we played Monopoly? Six made it rain when she went bankrupt, Ella kept stealing money, and Four almost died."

I grile, which is a mixture between a grimace and a smile, invented specifically for recounting the Monopoly incident.

"Well, remember it wasn't my fault that Four almost choked on plastic hotels. Remember? Six was the one punching him in the face, and she just happened to have them in her hand."

Nine cocks his head at me.

"Yeah well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to be known for _Death by Monopoly_"

I scrunch my face up, trying to think of a good game.

"I know!" Nine suddenly shouts. "Truth or Dare, that would be fun."

"Why do I get the feeling this will end in physical injury and new YouTube sensations?"

He grins at me.

"Cause it probably will, come on, let's assemble the others."

Six was immediately convinced, and Ella was just as enthusiastic for it. It took a while to convince Five, but he agreed in the end. The last challenge was Four.

I knock on his door, which he opens a moment later.

"Hey," I say, smiling at him in a friendly manner, "Wanna play truth or dare?"

Four frowns.

"Is Six playing?"

"Yes, but-"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"Marina, she almost killed me the last time we played a game, with plastic hotels. PLASTIC HOTELS! I am not eager to play with her again."

"What's the worst she could do?"

"Shove me out a window?"

"Well, yeah, she could potentially do that, but Five can just fly down and catch you if she does."

He hesitates, thinking it through.

"Fine, I'll play, but I'm not sitting next to her."

"Awesome!"

Four follows me down the hall, where the others have moved away all the furniture from the living room. Where they put it, I don't even want to know. I sit down in my place in the circle. Nine sits on my left and Four is on my right. To the right of Four is Ella, then Five, then Six. Six gives him a wicked grin, and he scoots over a little, looking worried. I don't blame him.

I am about to begin, when a voice rings out.

"You aren't really playing without me, are you?"

We all turn around and grin at Adam, standing in the doorway.

"Are you sure you want to play truth or dare with us? Six is playing."

Said Garde glares at me, but I merely wink at her.

"Eh, I'll take my chances."

Six and Nine move over to make room for Adam, who sits down cross-legged like the rest of us.

"Okay," I say, grinning as I clap my hands together. "Here are the rules. If you refuse a Truth, you have to kiss someone next to you, if you refuse a Dare, you have to take off an article of clothing."

"Haha!" Adam laughs, grinning, "I'm wearing socks, suckers!"

We laugh, and I continue.

"All romantic relations are disbanded during the course of the game. So don't whine if someone you like kisses someone else, okay?"

Everyone nods.

"One more thing, dares are allowed to be filmed, but what happens in here, stays in here. I think we can all agree with that one."

Everyone murmurs their agreement, and Nine, choosing idiocy as usual, decides to get the game started.

"Fuck yeah! T or D! I'll start."

He scans all of our faces, grinning, trying to choose a victim. His gaze settles on Four.

"Oh boy." I hear him mutter.

"Four," he says, a distinctly evil expression on his face, "Truth or Dare?"

Four looks at him.

"Okay, you look like you want to cannibalise me, so truth."

"Wuss." Ella says. I can't help but snigger, while Four stares at her, appalled.

"Whatever," Nine says. He rubs his hands together. "Here it is."

He grins, like he's very proud of himself.

"Would you rather, kill Sarah, or marry Five?"

Five makes a gagging gesture.

Four looks truly stumped for a second.

I must admit, it's a good question.

"Uh, I can't believe I'm saying this, kill Sarah." He looks at Five somewhat apologetically. "No offense."

Five waves his hand.

"None taken."

Four looks around the room.

"Six, truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna regret this, Dare."

Four grins.

"I dare you to run around in a tutu outside singing the Canadian national anthem."

Several of the others and I snort.

"Yeah, no." Six pulls off her shoes.

"Aw, you ruin all the fun." Six shoots him a glare fierce enough to give a lion a heart attack and looks around.

"Hmm, I choose…"

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chappie 1! Please submit ideas for truths and dares via PM or review! Also, feel free to check out my other story, Changes.<strong>

**~DarkAnubis27**


	2. Spongebob, Walmart and Lots of Laughing

**Sup! I just want to say, this story will have very infrequent updates. I'm really focused on my other stories at the moment, and this is just a fun little side-project. Please send me ideas for truths or dares via PM or review. I am also still deciding on the pairings for this, so tell me what ya want!**

**Thank you to Candle, who gave me some good ideas :)**

* * *

><p>SIX<p>

"I choose…Marina." I say, grinning.

She gulps, and my grin widens. One thing these guys are used to is the idea that I am psycho.

"Uh," she says, deciding, "Dare." I smile, pleasantly surprised.

"Bad decision. I dare you to go to the stage in the park and tell everyone that SpongeBob is taking over the world."

She stares at me for a moment.

"Fine." She says.

We walk down to the park, Adam wielding a video camera. We sneak into the crowd. Marina glares at me, then jumps onto the stage. A few people turn to look at her, confused. She takes a deep breath and walks up and grabs the microphone.

"Attention everyone! A new threat has just been brought to our attention. SpongeBob Squarepants is determined to take over the world. You are ordered to all return to you homes and hide your water, as the enemy may use it to gain an advantage. I repeat, Spongebob Squarepants is going to take over the world. His known associates are Squidward Tentacles and Patrick Star" Everyone in the park had heard her announcement and was staring at Marina like she's gone crazy.

She waits a moment, then leans forward to talk again.

"By the way, I was dared to do this. Thanks, Six."

I give her two thumbs up.

"You're welcome!" I shout. Everyone laughs and the crowd disperses.

We all laugh and high-five Marina. Adam is grinning at the footage he got. I just know that Adam is going to use this as leverage against all of us.

We walk back to the penthouse and sit back in our little circle. Sam, Sarah, Malcolm and Mark have gone grocery shopping, and won't be back for a while.

Marina gazes around at everyone, choosing who to punish.

"Ella, truth or dare."

"Truth."

Marina thinks for a moment, then smiles.

"What was the weirdest thing that happened to you when you were on the Anubis?" Marina asks.

Ella frowns for a moment.

"Well, Five and I were briefly engaged. I guess that's the weirdest thing." She looks up at our surprised faces. "What?"

Marina just shakes her head, smiling.

"Okay then, Ella choose someone."

Ella scans our faces. Her gaze stops on Five, who suddenly looks worried.

"Five, truth or dare?" she says, smiling.

"Dare." Five says, grinning.

It's obvious from the expression on Ella's face that she's been planning this for a while.

"I dare you to drink a shot glass of vinegar with a straight face."

Five's mouth drops open, but he closes it and nods.

Nine runs into the kitchen and emerges holding a bottle of vinegar and a shot glass. He sets them down and unscrews the bottle of vinegar, pouring it in the glass up to the brim. Grinning, he holds it out to Five, who looks a little nauseous. He takes it and stares at it for a moment, then takes a deep breath and downs the entire thing.

I'll admit, he's got guts.

He sets the glass down and swallows with some difficulty. His face betrays no emotion, and he doesn't gag on it or anything. After 20 seconds Ella grins and tells him he's done it. He immediately starts coughing and wiping his tongue on his shirt, like he's trying to wipe the flavour off. Marina, laughing, passes him a glass of water. After taking a long drink, he sets it down, and I see his eyes are watering.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever had in my life." He moans. The rest of us are trying to keep ourselves from laughing too much, but we're not succeeding. Four pats Five on the back, congratulating him, and Ella looks slightly disappointed that he didn't have a more spectacular reaction. After a few more moments, Five decides to take his turn. He immediately turns to Four, a wicked grin on his face.

"You know the question."

"Um, dare."

"Go to Walmart and pretend to be drunk on apple juice."

Four consents to do it, and grabs a bottle of apple juice from the fridge. After we find a Walmart, we hide in the aisles nearby and watch as he stumbles up to a woman.

"Heeeellooo, Mary! You look…fluffy."

"Excuse me?" the woman says, looking alarmed and confused. She moves away as Four gets closer. She isn't fast enough to evade him though, and gives her an odd half-hug, and runs his hand down her face. I'm bent double, body shaking with silent laughter. This is brilliant!

The woman manages to get away from him, and Four waves when she leaves.

"Bye Steve!"

He sends a glare in our direction before stumbling off to find someone else. His next victim is an old man, and Four spends about ten minutes piling bottles of vodka into the man's cart, despite all his objections. When this man tries to walk away, Four drops to the ground and clutches his leg, letting out a falsetto scream. I grin. Four is a natural at this. My grin widens when I see that Adam brought the camera again. After a while, I guess the man gets fed up, and calls for security.

Four instantly jumps to his feet, apologises, and runs away.

We run out of the store and end up hiding in the bushes until security leaves. After that everyone decides that it would be better to stay in the penthouse during the course of this game.

The seven of us return to the penthouse and reclaim our seats on the floor. Four is still blushing slightly over his dare, but the rest of us are still laughing over it.

This is going to be awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed that. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, it means a lot :) Please PM me ideas for truths, dares, and pairings. <strong>

**~DarkAnubis27**


	3. Marina and Whiskey Do Not Mix

**Hey guys, third chapter already! Thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter, you guys are awesome. Thank you to the anonymous guest who gave me some fantastic ideas! I had already written this chapter before you reviewed, but I will definitely use them in this story.**

**Okay, one thing, some of you don't seem to understand. Eight is not in this story, he's, you know, DEAD! Those people telling me dares for Eight, sorry, but he will remain dead in this. **

**Question: Do you guys want John/Six or John/Sarah? Please tell me. **

**I also have been getting requests for Nix, and, no. They just aren't compatible in my mind, so, sorry. Not to mention that I would be absolutely rubbish at writing for them. If I don't like a pairing, I find it hard to write it, this is why I am crap at John/Sarah and Nine/Six. It's also why I am good at writing Marina/Eight, Marina/Nine, John/Six and Adam/One.**

* * *

><p>ADAM<p>

I have so much blackmail. I'm glad I had the initiative to bring my video camera with me along on all of these dares. They're hilarious, and I will definitely use them as leverage in the future. I grin to myself as everyone sits back in the circle, still chuckling from Four's humiliating dare. In my opinion, he should be glad none of them recognised him from TV. Since we won against the mogs, we've been on TV almost 24 hours a day. I'm not the only one annoyed by it. Five, Marina, Six and Sam all hate the attention as much as I do. At least they aren't as noticeable as me though. I'm tall, so I stick out more, and so pale that it's physically impossible to not notice it. I force my thoughts back to the game. Four is now scanning the ring of people, looking for someone to humiliate. I'm not too worried, until Four says my name. I look up, biting my lip, not sure what to pick. The others are looking at me expectantly.

"Ugh, dare." I know that he won't make me do anything too bad. Of everyone here, he's the nicest one.

Four grins.

"I dare you to speak in rhymes until your next turn."

I sigh, and nod. Six grins, probably wondering how I'm going to pull this off. I'm wondering that myself.

"Fine, but I warn you, my rhyming is dire." I think for a moment. "Hell, I'm worse than fucking Mike Myers." Everyone bursts into laughter. Six even applauds my atrocious effort at rhyming. I roll my eyes at their antics, but I can't help grinning. I might be years older than them, but I'm still a teenager at heart.

"Okay, Adam, who do you chose?"

"Hmm, I chose Five." Six tuts.

"That didn't rhyme Ads." I glare at her.

"You're gonna wish you weren't alive." I grumble at her. Marina snickers behind her hand.

"Technically, now it does." She says. I give her a look that says, _Thank you, _and she gives me a thumbs up.

Five thinks for a moment.

"Uh, dare?"

"Okay, I dare you to say 'with my mother' after every sentence for the rest of the day. If you don't, I'll, uh, make you eat some mouldy hay."

Six applauds again. Five grimaces, and slouches a little.

"Fine, I'll do your stupid dare, anything to stop that horrible rhyming. With my mother."

Ella snorts, and he shoots her a look.

"Fine, Ella, truth or dare. With my mother."

She giggles.

"Truth, but I'll do it without your mother, thanks."

Five rolls his eyes, but he's smiling too.

"What's your most embarrassing childhood memory?"

Ella blushes.

"I'd rather not mention it." Six shoots her a sly grin.

"You know the rules."

Ella hesitates a moment, then turns and swiftly kisses Five on the lips, which succeeds in making them both resemble tomatoes. I laugh quietly at this. I wonder what her most embarrassing memory was, that she was so reluctant to tell us. Ella looks around the circle, obviously trying to quench the furious shade her face has turned. She looks at Marina.

"Marina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to flash Sam." Marina's eyes go wide, and Six looks a little miffed at this dare. Marina shakes her head furiously and pulls off her socks. Ella looks a little disappointed, but she quickly recovers. Marina looks around, but doesn't make a decision.

"Well, I officially have no ideas, so, Four, you can go."

Four grins and straightens up, looking mischievous.

"Awesome. Six, truth or dare?"

She cocks her head at him.

"Bring it on. Dare."

A malicious smile stretches across Four's face, and I instantly know that he has something good cooked up.

"I dare you to make a video about why raccoons are evil, and upload it to YouTube."

Six glowers at him, but holds out her hand for my video camera. I hand it to her, and she opens it, turning on the recorder. She proceeds to tell it why raccoons are evil geniuses, and how they have been invading our homes to get tactical advantages on us. In the background, the six of us are just about dying of laughter. It's the funniest thing I've ever seen recorded before. She finishes, and ends the video. She then marches over to the laptop, and uploads it onto YouTube. She spins around and gives us the evil eye, though no-one notices, they're still laughing too hard.

Muttering curses under her breath, she resumes her spot on the floor.

She swivels and looks at Marina.

"Marina, truth or dare." Six says, trying to ignore the snickers coming from Ella and Five.

"Uh," she considers her furious best friend for a moment, then decides to take one for the team. "Dare."

Six gives her a devious smile.

"I dare you and Nine to have a drinking contest."

Nine grins confidently. I'm not sure who to bet on. Nine can definitely hold his liquor better than Marina, but Marina has a will of steel. I have a feeling this is going to be close. Marina and Nine move to the living room and sit at the bar table on tall chairs. Six, grinning malevolently, places a bottle of whiskey between them. She fills up two shot glasses with the stuff, and they pick them up and swallow. Nine grins, but Marina pulls a face at the taste, but they both hold out their glasses for more. They swallow again. Marina doesn't grimace as much this time. Yet another glass is filled and swallowed. After two more, they start to show signs of drunkenness. Marina stills, then lets out a high-pitched giggle. Nine laughs along with her, and soon the two of them are laughing like someone has just told the funniest joke ever. They both fill their glasses again and down them. Marina puts hers down and pokes the person closest to her in the face.

That person, being Six, moves away, and I see she's captured the entire thing on video. Nine laughs again, this time so hard his whole body is vibrating. He laughs so hard, that he falls right off his stool. He continues to laugh, rolling around on the floor. Marina giggles again, and snatches the bottle of whiskey from Six, taking another swig of it. Six moves forward to stop her, but Marina deflects her hand, swaying. She jumps off the stool, stumbling, and grins at everyone. Six continues to film, looking slightly concerned now. Marina staggers over to Four, who catches her before she can collapse. She giggles at this, and then, obviously more drunk than we thought, leans up and kisses him. Four makes a noise of surprise, but before he can properly react, she's pulled away and wiggles her fingers at Six, still holding the liquor bottle. Six gives us a look that says _grab it. _I lunge forward, but she dodges.

Whoever said that all drunk people are slow obviously hasn't met a drunk Loric before. If anything, Marina was faster than she was before. She drinks from the bottle again, then throws it to the other side of the room, causing it to shatter on the table. Nine has gotten up from his spot on the floor, and moves across the room, letting out a laugh every now and then. We all decide, via shared glances, that we should try and grab them, so that they don't do anything.

Marina runs over towards the door, giggling. Nine collapses on the floor and stares at the ceiling like it's the most interesting thing in the universe. Just as I'm creating a plan for grabbing Marina in my head, the door opens. It's Sam, Sarah and Malcolm, who have come back from grocery shopping. They all have bags in their arms. Sam almost hits Marina in the face when he opens the door, and he quickly apologizes.

"No, iss alright." She slurs, before kissing Sam right on the lips and bounding past him into the hall. Sam stands there, stunned, and Sarah's mouth falls open. Malcolm looks just as startled. Five jumps up and runs out the door after Marina.

"Grab her!" he yells as he and Ella run off in pursuit of the drunken teenager. Six turns off the camera and places it on the couch.

Malcolm pushes past Sam and Sarah through the door. He takes one look at Nine, grinning like an idiot at the ceiling fan and dumps his bags on the counter.

"I don't even want to know what happened here." He says, and without another word, he walks to his room.

Sam finally seems to remember that he has a voice.

"Uh, what just happened? Why did Marina kiss me?"

Six waves her hand dismissively.

"She's drunk. She did the same to Four." Sarah looks very annoyed at this, and Four seems to be trying to communicate with his eyes that he had nothing to do with it.

Sarah and Sam place their bags in the kitchen, then move to look at Nine, how kept pointing at the fan and telling everyone it is a circle bird, whatever that is. Sarah and Sam simultaneously raise an eyebrow at us. I decide to explain.

"We were playing truth or dare, and Six challenged Nine and Marina to a drinking contest. Marina won, and now both of them are very drunk. Hopefully Ella and Five can find Marina."

Instead of being annoyed, they start laughing.

"Hey," Sam says, "Can we play with you guys?"

Four opens his mouth to answer, but Nine beats him to it.

"No! Only the time-lords of Mordor can play!" Sarah giggles, and Sam starts laughing.

"Well, Nine," Sarah says, "We are time-lords of Mordor, so can we play?"

Nine squints at her, then pokes her nose.

"Fine, but you have to bring a human sacrifice."

Sam has stuffed his fist in his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Okay," I say, "How about we resume this game tomorrow? Nine and Marina are in no condition to do anything, and they'll have to suffer through hangovers first." Everyone nods.

The door opens, and Five walks in holding Marina in his arms, who is fiddling with his messy brown hair. Ella follows a few paces behind, looking like she is out of breath. Five looks uncomfortable holding Marina while said girl touches and rearranges his hair. His expression begs us for help, and Six tells him to take her upstairs to her bed.

"Okay. With my mother." He says, remembering his dare from earlier. The humans stare at him.

"It was a dare. With my mother." He says, frowning at the last bit. They just nod in understanding, and he disappears, taking Marina to the bedroom she shares with Six. Four and I drag Nine to his room, and once we're done, those of us that remain sit down at the table and tell Sarah and Sam everything that has happened.

They particularly like hearing about Four's drunk on apple juice dare.

I zone out of the conversation at one point, dreaming about all the opportunities I will have to blackmail the others…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I hope I have Adam's personality right, and that you enjoyed that chapter. It's a good 2000 words, and it's sorta my 'sorry it will be a while until updated again.' Seriously, now I'm back at school. I went back today, and even though I'm free of homework for now, it won't be long before assignments and essays are piled on me.<strong>

**Please review and continue to send me ideas!**

**~DarkAnubis27**


End file.
